Such a beautiful lie its the perfect denial
by EvanescenceisAwesome
Summary: this story is on on my profile ellmolovesyou its called bella swan? im lucinda salvatore want to read it? go to the website cause im gonna be deleting this off here soon thanks for reading ]
1. lucinda

chapter 1

Lpov

I can't believe he left me all alone in the forest on my own i mean what type of gentlemen does that to a ladie and i could have kicked his ass but then that would reveal who i really am and we wouldn't want him to know im a actual vampire would we? nope i don't think so i'm a real vampire not like the one's that sparkle and i'm inlove with klaus the oringinal vampire and i'm the little sorella of damon and stefan salvatore i love them very much but last time i saw them they were stuck on katerina petrova and iwas geting pushed to the side and tyler was going out with that slut elena but from what i hear broke up and she is now going out with my brother stefan and that just doesn't work for me soo i sent her a letter or a little warning a few hours ago it goes a little something like this...

Dear gilbert

you and me have a little problem you see youre

inlove with my older brother and darling that just won't

work so i'll see you in a short little while and you are

going to get a rude awakening

oh and tell damon his little sorella said hello

love aand hate always,

Lucinda salavatore

too bad i won't be your savior

hahaha

Epov

I was on my way to stefan and damons to talk to them about this weird letter i recieved i don't know who lucinda is but hopefully they will tell me i was almost there when all of a sudden my passenger door was swung open i look to the side and see a gorgeous girl with violet colored eyes and long black hair with gray streaks in it i was soo scared she looked like damon but that could be my eyes playing tricks on me i was about to say something when she spoke in a itailan accent "well hello elena how nice to meet you did you get my letter?" she asked and then cocked her head to the side a little i was soo scared all i could do was nod my head yes she looked at my face and laughed "oh dear don't be frightened i won't hurt you... yet... now i believe you were going to my brothers boarding house carry on with your granny driving darling" she said to me i sped the car up a little faster... about 15 minutes later we made it to the house i ran out the car door but all of sudden i was pulled from the side and knocked unconsices all i could think about was not again...

Lpov

I knocked the little katerina look alike out and walked in the house where my favorite brother damon was as soon as i walked through the door i was graved from behind i kicked whoever was holding me which caused me to drop elena and caused the whiny brat stefan to hiss at me i turned around and looked at him "aww little brother you don't even remember me such a shame i'm so hurt" i said and put on a mock hurt face he looked at me then elena and then ran to elena i knew he would chose that bitch over me ugh where's damon hmmm... i sniffed the air and i smelt him and my little creation rose... i ran to where i smelt them and covered my eyes "hello big brother can you please put your clothes on i could go without seeing my best friend and brother geting busy ugh-" before i could finish my sentence i was tackled by damon he was saying something with a smile on his face but i wasn't paying attention to him i was looking at the one and only tyler lockwood... before damon finish what he was talking about i pushed him off and ran to tyler hugging him before i could say and=ything damon had me behind him and he was crouhced safely in front of me i'm pretty sure i looked confused and then he called the love my life the most horrible thing ever "what are you doing here you dog?' damon said i was so confused at first but then i thought about it OMG tyler is a werewolf i can't believe it but i still love him no matter what and he is hot and immortal thanks to my blood i used to used to save him in that car accident... "I'm here to see my girlfriend thank you very much" ummm okay when did i say we were together but hey whatever it would have happen sooner or later damon looked at me to say he was mad would be an understatement before he could yell at me stefans rag doll had to say something that would make me forget abbout tyler in a heart beat "klaus is here and he want's lucinda" all that was going thru my mind at the moment was hcould is name klaus was back and he was back for me;) i ran downstairs vampire speed before anyone could stop me and before i knew it i was staring into the gray eyes of klaus my one and only love the one i thought forgot about me and then he spoke "hello my dear fiance it's been a while hasn't it?" after he said that all hell broke loose

Dpov

Did klaus just call my baby sister his fiance no no i must be hearing things why would she agree to marry him i decided to voice my thoughts but elena beat me to it and it already looked like lucinda didn't like her this is not good at all... "why would you agree to marry him he's evil and he's trying to kill me" elena said "well it looks like i'm not the only one" i heard lucinda say wait she's trying to kill elena to? "lucinda why are you trying to kill elena?" she looked at me and smirked then whispered something to klaus he laughed and picked her up and they ran to the living room and sat down on the couch with her in his lap we followed them in there and i sat on the couch with rose next to me and stefan and elena stayed in the entry way of the living room looking scared for there lives " i guess i should tell you why i hate your little play toy so much stefan well for starters she's a heartbreaker she broke matts heart,tylers and my future in law jasper whitlocks heart now little elena what do you have to say for yourself and jazz you can come out now they won't hurt you and i see you have your true mate hello rosalie" when i turned around to say i was shocked would be an understatement it's the god of war and the most hottest sparkly vampire in existence well she would be second to lucy (lucinda) if lucy was a sparkly vamp but god she's a hot one i guess we better here what they have to say it looks like are little human has been keeping secrets from us hmmmmm:...


	2. Chapter 2

I could tell damon was shocked and stefans little human toy elena was looking at me like i care that klaus wants to kill her i do to after everything she did i turned to klaus and said "you can explain to them how we are engaged if you want" i told him he nodded and smiled "well me and your sister got engaged when you two started to fall for katerina and you started to pay less and less attention to her isn't it a shame to know you pushed

your own sister and my fiance to sucide? well enough of that... when i found her i knew she would die if i didn't change her so i gave her blood and snapped her neck it was the hardest thing i've ever done when she 'woke up' she smiled at me and asked me who i was i smiled and said klaus whitlock after that we started dating and geting to know eachother on our 10th date i prosposed and she said yes and that was the first time me and lucinda were intimate and she got pregnant 9 months later she gave birth to twins a girl and a boy there names are alec and jane while i went hunting and she was resting someone came and kidnapped are little kids and we never saw tham again but me lucy and jasper and rosalie are going to look for them using using lucy and janes bond that they have together it's a mother daughter bond the first time we used was to let jane and alec know we are alive and we didn't leave them, we told tem they were taken from us and they were a mess for weeks but tonight we are gonna have our little girl and boy in our arms we can't wait for you to meet your niece and nephew they are only 5 and the sprkly vamps don't grow old sooo they don't make immortal children but our kids are half vampire sooo yeah" while he was explaining i was looking into their minds when i found something that pissed me off and made me happy she was gonna die right here right now elena was thinking about how fun it was to tell the volturi about are kids and where we lived and everything and how she was gonna call them again to warn them that we were coming for our children well your plans just got ruined... i jumped out of klaus's lap and ran so fast you couldn't see me i had elena outside with one arm around her neck and the other i was using to call the one chick i hated but she wanted to make a truce so we made one and she want's stefan back it looks like she might get her wish today because with elena out of the way

"hello katerina it's lucinda i have a little job i need you to get done for me how fast can you get to the boarding house" i said

"already in the woods my dear friend and i see that you have the job you want me to get done in your arms well this should be easy" katerina said

she ran up to me vamp speed to elena out of my arms and snapped her neck..

klaus came up in front of me with damon and rose and jasper and rosalie they were standing in front me protectively because steffie wanted to kill me aww how sad too bad i ran vamp speed in front of stefan and used compulsion and made him forget all about elena when i went up to tyler to do the same thing to tyler i was knocked into a tree by a blonde vampire who was baring her teeth at me...

"oooh sweetheart you just fucked with wrong salvatore" i said with a smirk

damon looked like a little on christmas maybe because we act the same when we are pissed off and we look just alike accept for our hair

and eyes... when i took my attention i looked at the vampire who thought i was scared of her i laughed at her which seemed to make her mad enough to lunge at me before she could touch me i kicked her into a tree

"how does it feel does it to be knocked into a tree?" i asked her with a smile

she looked shocked i looked into her mind and laugh she thought i was just created i wonder why?

"come here caroline, come here right now!"klaus said hmmm he sounds like he is using his 'daddy tone oh god she's about to get the lecture of her life or not i thought as i looked at his face he looked extremly mad

"who gave you the right to attack my wife?"he said

caroline looked extremly scared and made one the biggest mistakes of her pathetic vampire life she turned around to damon who was watching with his signature smirk and asked

"who are these idiots?" well i'm not that mad but i know klaus is he hates being called an idiot especially by someone younger than him he looked at her with fire in his eyes i stepped up in front of him

then

"she's not worth it she's just a new vampire who doesn't know how to act in front of one of the most feared vampires in existence and his mate" i said

i saw realization come across caroline's face she looked up and

she looked so familar but i couldn't put my finger on it then i smelt a bennet witch but she was an direct decendent hmmm bonnie bennet is here and she knows who i'am this should be fun i guess she know's to treat me like i'm her aunt she must've learrom her learned that from her grandmother i wonder wht happen to her

"Hello auntie lucy and Uncle klaus" she said i smiled and ran to her and gave her a hug klaus just looked confsued and happy while the rest of them were looking at us like we were from a third world countrie then blondie just had to open her big mouth and say something

"how come you are cool with her being a vampire but not me and i'm your best friend "caroline said

i see bonnie's grandmother taught her to stick up for herself

"my grandmother told me all about auntie lucy and uncle klaus before she died and she told me if ever meet them to treat them with alot of respect and that lucinda and klaus will be like my aunt and uncle and that klaus wouldn't know at first but would like me because i make aunt lucy happy" she said i was so shocked i just stood there staring at her then i looked at the sky we had to get going to volterra it's geting late and i told the kids i would be there to pick them up from that vile place i looked a klaus and the look on my face told him what i was thinking he nodded and turned to the others

"we have to go get our kids you are welcome to come with we will need the extra help just in case" he said everyone nodded their head even katerina well i already knew she was gonna coome but it's still... so after that was dicussed we took off running to volterra with bonnie on my back

kpov

Two hours later we were walking thru the hallways of volterra when we were stopped by a human she must be there receptionist or something i looked at her and told her we have an appointment with aro and the volturi before i could finish my sentence i saw my wife get knocked down by a little five year old girl who looked just like her with the black hair and gray streaks and grayish purpleish eyes i knew then that was our daughter then our son came up to me and hugged me i picked him up and looked at him he looked just like me black hair and gray eyes i was so happy to see them i didn't notice my wife come beside me and she was holding jane looking at the receptionist "take us to the throne room now!" she said she looked pissed off and she only got mad when someone messed with me or her kids and family i was about to ask her what was wrong when i saw the red little marks going down our kids arms i was so mad i ran into the throne room with my little boy in my arm's and i know the others weren't far behind but i was to mad i looked at the leader who looked like he was very scared along with the other two leaders well they should be scared

"why did you take our children and treat them like they were nothing?why did you think you had the right to put your flighty hands on my little angel and try to touch her well you have messed with the wrong family we are not like your kind of vampire we are real vampires and well you messed with the wrong family as you can already tell my husband is the first real vampire an oringnal actually and so am i" she said

to say the leaders and their guard looked scared would be an understatement they looked scared as hell and then rosalie said the one thing that would make anybody but me and wife and family scared

"And i know you know who is brother is the god of war isn't that just great?" rosalie said with an evil smirk

This was geting old and i was geting bored so i looked at them...

"well prepare to die everyone except demtri and marcus" my lovely wife said

*well i wonder why she said except marcus and demetri can you guess

why?"

well till next time bye!:)

-da'cia


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 5

Kpov

I realized why she said except demitri and felix it was because demitri was bonnie's mate and felix was janes mate well that is not the thing a father and uncle want's to here about his niece and daughter but i didn't say anything i just stayed quiet and kept a tight hold on my son and i saw my wife do the same with our daughter then the most amazing thing happen my daughter said her first words well from what i've heard from her

"Momma & dada" jane said

i was so happy i had tears running down my face and before i knew jasper was on the ground beside i was looking around with a face that i'm sure said i was ready to kill whoever did that then my fiance said something that shocked me...

"It was jane that's her power and do not look at her with that look she thought you were being hurt shame on you Mr. whitlock shame on you" she said with a big smile

i could tell she was happy so all i did was smile and hide behind alec for protection but back to the matter at hand the volturi need to die and they need to die now i looked at them and was about to ask them a question when caroline asked aro a question that would make my wif e kill her in a heart beat if she weren't already dead techinically wow she's dumb

"Why would you take their kids when you could have took

smarter and prettier one's like adoption or something" she said

I was sooo mad and i could tell that lucy was to oh god she was going to kill her and then we were gonna have to clean up everything. and that wouldn't be good luckly the volturi were smarter than her and didn't say anything but the one whose name is cauis said something that shocked and i'm sure the others looked the same way it was a good thing he would die soon isn't it...

*what did cauis ask them and why is it a good thing they are gonna die soon next chapter is gonna be the fight with the volturi and then jasper and lucinda will explain why jasper isn't with alice and maybe i'll bring some more of the cullens in*

-da'cia


	4. Chapter 4

Jpov

Wow i can't believe cauis just asked where elena was did he think we would let her live after what she did to our family wow he really is dumb he's as dumb as alice and edward but we will talk about that later

"Do you really think we would let her live after what she did to my family? after she somehow told you guys about where we were at and broke the hearts of almost everyone i care about i really don't care if she was your wife she had to die! but you will be together soon in hell" my darling sister in law lucinda said

Cauis was so mad that neither of us saw it coming when he ran up to lucy and graved her by the neck and started to chock her but that was another mistake he just pissed me off and katerina and most of all klaus and her niece who is over in the corner with demitri saying a spell while i was thinking i didn't see klaus run over to where they were and grave luce from cauis and give her to katerina.. he then went back to cauis and ripped his head off and i guess someone had set a fire so he could throw him in it... and what made me mad was that my sister was still unconisious okay time it's time to kick some ass i thought as i ran up the stairs that lead to the throne's and to aro who found this all amusing... i didn't even waste time on him i just ripped him apart and threw him into the fire and then did the same with marcus and when i was done with them i turned around to see everyone waiting for me but at the moment i needed my sister to open her eyes i picked up my niece and sat down on the cold hard ground...

"I think we should stay here until lucinda wakes up we can't run with her right now she's not awake and she won't be for a few days this happen before when she was attacked by my ex wife alice on her birthday party" i said

klaus looked so scared he was holding on to her for dear life like his life depened on it i guess that's how it feels to be inlove all of a sudden my phone rang and for some odd reason i knew who it was ugh what now

"hello peter"

*Omg peter yay! next chapter it''s gonna say why peter is there and also i know that i said rosalie was his true mate she isn't but yeah until next time bye"

-Da'cia*


	5. Chapter 5

chaprter 7

Jpov

"Hello peter" i said i was already worried about my sister now i have to worry about him and his i know something you don't know bullshit or my least favorite i'll tell you what i know but not the whole thing i don't see why charlotte married him sometimes but he's my best friend so idrc

"well hello to you to jasper i see you still haven't found your mate but you will soon and also your sister won't wake up for 2weeks and when she does wake up i'll be there isn't that great but lets get to the not soo great stuff a few days after she wakes up pixie ex wife of yours and that dumbass are gonna come and she's gonna say that she had a vision and that you guys are meant to be together and 'bella' (lucinda) is suppose to be with edward not klaus and that will not end well for neither one of them because klaus is gonna be mad and so is lucinda and you are to when you find out what they have been hiding from you and i'm gonna be there to see the whole thing well until then jasper bye oh charlotte said she's kicking your ass when she see's you" he said

i was so shocked usually he didn't know that much or it was that he didn't want to tell me that much about what he knew but i guess he made an exception because he knew that i would be so pissed that i'd jump thru the phone and kill him so all i said was okay and hung up but i know for klaus that wasn't enough he wanted his love to wake up now two weeks was too much for him and they just got there kids back and now they can't even spend time with their kids because cauis that dumbass ugh!

2weeks later

peter was finally here that stupid asshole and he brought dear old charlotte with him and i guess he forgot to tell her everything like why they were here so when she tryed to slap me my niece had her on the ground in seconds god peter can be such a idiot sometime after he explained to her why they were here she slapped him and went to hug klaus and tell him how sorry she was it was nice of her but i tink she should let go because it looks like lucy is waking up and she won't like what she see's...

Lpov

darkness that's all i saw but i could here my love trying to wake me up to bad it wasn't gonna happen anytime soon i had to wake up this was geting on my nerves and i wanted to see my little boy and girl finally after two weeks i woke up and the first thing i saw was little purple eyes and heard a little squeal from my baby girl she was so cute i love her much

"Momma's up momma's up!"she squealed

and then i ran to the one i love the most my klaus he was so happy that i was awake he payed no attention to anyone else and gave me a big kiss i was soooo happy and then i heard a voice that ruined it all ugh why!

"Bella bella why are you kissing him you should be kissing edward!" i heard the pixie screech


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lpov

why did alice have to come that bitch who i thought was my bestfriend thought it was okay to come and act like i'm doing something wrong she knows that me and edward are over but she just can't believe it that bitch cheated on my brother jazz and thinks it's okay to come here no!

"why are you here alice?'i said in a cold tone that didn't seem to faze her at all

"i'm here to get my jazzy back and get you bella back with edward we both know you are a human and won't survive if victoria come's back and trys to kill you soo leave your human boyfriend that you had to get over edward and come home with me we can go shopping but you have to leave the little brats here" alice said in a cheery voice

i was so mad that she called my children brats and called me a human that i knew my fangs were out she saw them and backed away from me scared of what i might do i looked at her teeth bared

"I know you did not just call my children little brats and you think i love edward i don't love edward i never did, my FIANCE is not a human he is one of the strongest vampires in existence everyone is scared of him except for his family and did you forget little alice you cheated on jasper should we have a little flashback of who you cheated with because i don't think jasper know's do you jasper?" i said jasper shook his head no

FLASHBACK

I was walking up the cullen drive way to see alice we were suppose to go shopping and everyone was gonna go hunting for today i sniffed the air and smelt... Carlise? what is he doing here i could have sworn he was leaving on the trip to i ran in the house at human speed and what i saw shocked carlise and alice were on thye living room couch geting busy well damn i guess they really did get tired of their suppose to be mate's and thought it would be okay to take out their frustations with eachother wow isn't that gross ugh maybe i should make my present known before i get sick

FLASHBACK END

SO WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TILL NEXT TIME

DA'CIA


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

JPOV

I can't believe carlise the suppose to be saint is the one who slept with my ex wife i wonder if esme knows poor esme i bet she feels like this is all her fault the family being apart and everything i wonder who has been helping her thru all of this and angela the girl i always had feelings for but could never be with not because she was human but because she was with ben cheney that is what really made me depressed after i found out about the whole alice thing that the one girl that i loved more than anything even alice when we were together would never be mine ugh...

"so you finally figured it out jazz before it was to late but it's never to late you know after we get rid of the pixie we can go get your soulmate annnngellla haha jazzys in love jazzys in love!" i looked at my sister in law with a glare and then laughed at the look on klaus face i guess he's never seen her act like such a child me on the other hand have seen it many time's before=p!

well you get use to it after a while haha but then i thought about something lucinda knew that angela was my mate all along and so did peter but we haven't talked in so long he proably didn't think about it but why didn't lucy tell me why?i thought i was her brother what the hell dude?

"why didn't you tell me that angela was my mate i thought you were my sister what happen to we'll tell eachother everything" i screamed at her

she looked at me and said something that i didn't even think about

"if i would have told you, you wouldn't believe me you were to inlove with alice to even feel the pull of a soulmate so don't stand here and yell in my face like i did something wrong when i did the complete opposite JASPER LUCAS WHITLOCK!" she said and i could tell she was mad and sad that i would think so little of her i could see the tears streaming down herface before anyone could say anything she ran out of the room with me following right behind her i had to apologize to her she was the closest thing to me she was like a real older sister to me and i could lose her because of a stupid arguement by the time she stopped running we were in the forest... i look at her and said "i'm so sorry lucinda please forgive me i love you so much sister i didn't mean anything i said to you" she looked at and i saw all the tears streaming down her face i ran to her and heard her muttering she was sorry about what she said to after a hour in a half we were geting ready to head back to the castle when we were surrounded by wolves...

da'cia

a\n

what do you think will happen and who are the wolves is it jacob or is it the real children of the moon?

oooh find out next chaapter


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 9

Lpov

I can't believe me and jasper are surrounded by wolves who the hell are they? well i got my question answered when the redish brown one turned into jacob black wow wtf is up?

"you broke the treaty bloodsucker this means war" jacob said in a voice that i think he thought was scary

"Acutually he didn't break any treaty because i'm a real vampire i've been one since 1864 so you can't start a war with anyone and my real name is lucinda salvatore not bella swan i killed her when she was on the flight back to forks shame sshe was your mate to but mmmm.. she was tasty" i said with a smirk i never liked jacob he was a whiny annoying brat who didn't get that i did not love him and never would...

"YOU KILLED MY IMPRINT?" he screamed at me

"Well didn't i just say that i did and if you have a problem with that you can call my soon to be husband klaus i know you know who he is your elders teach you stuff like this all the time right?"i said haha he does i see the fear and disgust on his face

"How could you marry a monster like him? you proably just met him you're such a slut but you would never go for me!'"he yelled see what i mean by whiny brat but he was about to get it because i smelt klaus and the others coming

"Hello darling our daughter here sensed that you and jasper needed help you know that bond you two have togehter comes in handy" klaus said with a smile

"You adopted human children!'' sam yelled

"No we didn't they are our children biologically we had them together we are not like the sparkly vamps we can have children and we look like our humans selves but we're dead:) and embry why are you staring at tyler like you know him from somewhere"

"because he's my brother''


	9. Very important please read!

Authors note !

For those of you who love this story and wish to continue reading it please go to this website : ... i put a link to it in the reviews but if you

don't really look at that here the link is again 1288623-bella-swan-im-lucinda-salvatore I'm sorry if you have been waiting for me to update this story i've been updating just not on here.. I will no longer post any stories on fanfiction, all my stories will be on ... Thank you for the support and i hope you continue to read the story =)

xoxo

dacia=)


End file.
